someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Missing Number
I had been playing pokemon for years... It's simple charm had always captured my fancy.. The endless grind to be the best never bored me, it only made me more motivated to get there. Since Pokemon X had come out, I had seen how far pokemon had come over the yeaürs. It had gone from a simple GameBoy color game to a multimillion dollar franchise. Pokemon is truly one of the greatest game series ever. However, I wanted to see just how far it had come. Therefore, I decided to buy a copy of Pokemon Red. The game came in the mail a week later. It was a simple cartrige, nothing odd about it. Even when I booted it up. Over the next week, I played through the game with no stopping. As I did so, I realized it was EXTREMELY buggy. After my first playthrough, I decided to play through it again. And again. And again. It was addicting. Something about Pokemon had always made it fun, even when you had beaten it over 100 times. As I was nearing the 8th conüsecutive playthrough of Pokemon Red, I remembered that I could, if I wanted to, virtually break the game. It wasn't hard. The first glitch I attempted was the famous Mew Glitch. Simple enough. The glitch that was the most infamous and simple however, was Missingno. I beat the game without talking to the Old Man, and when the time came, I followed all the steps. I began to üurf on my Blastoise and finally the infamous text appeared. A Wild MissingNo Appeared "A wild Missingno. appeared!" the screen read. It was an easy battle, despite the creature being of ungodly levels due to its glitchy nature. I simply caught it with an Ultra Ball after about 12 tries. The time had come where I could get any pokemon I wanted. I could even glitch myselfü Unable To Reaüd Save Data. I restarted my game, and sure enough, as I tried to load it up, the text read "Unable to read save data." My heart sunk a bit, but whatever, its Pokemon Red. Not the best game in the series by any means. I went to start a new game, restarting and playing through almost an addiction at this point. Suprisingly, the game worked fine. I decided to attempt the glitch again. Only this time, I heard a static noise. That is when my screen glitched out. Then, it turned back on. Green and yellow covered the entire screen, withü except this time, it didn't turn off. üIt didn't even freeze. The game continued.ü I had no idea what was going on at this point. I wasn't usiüg any sort of high tech system, just a Gameboy Color and Pokemon Red. Oddly enough, the game worked fine other than the glitchy text. I decide to try to encounter something and, wouldn't you believe it, the firüt pokemon I saw was a Missingno Glitch The MissingNo, unlike the others, didn't freeze my game this time. Instead, it was caught. I checked my party and I noticed something off... Every one of my pokemon was a Missingno. "The hell?" I thought to myself as I checked each pokemon. Every single one was a Lv.100 Missingno, wüith the typical four moves Missingno learns. I went to go exit out of my party, but then I noticed something, My players sprite was that of a jarbled mess of pixels. I checked my trainer card, and sure enough, it was Missingno's sprite. All the badges were Missingno. All the text read Missingno. Everything in my game was Missingno. I attempted to shut the game off, but it wouldn't close. It was Missingno itself. I suddenly turned to a mirror and came to a horrible conclusion. I was Missingno. the whole time. Credit goes to KarolerTurtle Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game